


summer love at the park

by pinwheelvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Happy Ending, a little fluff at first, a little fluff at the end, an attempt at angst, skater!boy lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheelvevo/pseuds/pinwheelvevo
Summary: skater boy!lucas au where whenever you walk to the dog park you notice a cute boy across the street at the skatepark.





	summer love at the park

The summer time was a great time to make some money. You had nothing better to do anyways. Your friends were all out traveling this summer, or took extra summer classes to get that college diploma faster. You were originally going to take the summer classes route as well; however, the hot season made them too expensive for your budget. Therefore, you decided to get a job for the upcoming fall semester.

Coincidentally, one of your neighbors, Taeyong, asked you if you could watch his three dogs, Coco, Olaf, and Lilo for two months. Coco was a golden retriever puppy while Olaf was a dalmatian with lots of black spots, and Lilo was a black husky. You, of course agreed since you had a soft spot for dogs, and you needed cash for the upcoming fall semester.

Taeyong gave specific directions for taking care of his three babies. For example he ordered not to feed them any kind of animal bones, and around noon they must go to the dog park to tire them out a little.

The first time you went to the dog park you realized two things: you never knew there was a dog park within walking distance of your house, and the cute boy who skates across the street at the skatepark. When you saw him for the first time, you were confused, mainly because you thought that nobody could look THAT good. He was very tall with chestnut colored hair, and he looked about your age. He was wearing a plain black muscle tee with black jeans,but it looked so fashionable on him, and whenever one of his friends fell off their skateboard, you could hear his loud laughter at the dog park.

After two weeks of watching him doing all sorts of tricks on his board while you were at the dog park, you decided it was best to approach him. To “shoot your shot”. After walking the dogs and bringing them back to Taeyong’s house, you walked to the skate park again and stood on the outside of the fence around the different ramps. You waited till he stood on the opposite side of the fence in front of you. As you stood there, others in the park were whispering to each other starting to make you feel more out of place.

When you guys were almost next to each other, you decided to greet him. “Hey, nice tricks out there.” There was no reply, but you could see a look of confusion spread across his face.

“Thank you? I really don’t know what to say. I’ve never had anyone really watch me,” he replies while scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh really? I was just walking by the park, and I just saw that really cool trick you did. I’m y/n by the way,” you mentioned in hopes of getting his name.

“Nice name, y/n. I’m Lucas. Well, I’ll catch you later, y/n,” he answered.

“Bye Lucas,” you said, but he was already walking back to his friends standing on the opposite corner.

Lucas. You thought. What a cute name. Although it was not much of an interaction, for the first time of you going a little out of your way to talk to a cute boy, you were successful and got something out of it.

The next day, you were walking Taeyong’s dogs to the dog park again. Before you reached the gate, Coco’s leash broke, and the pup bolted straight across the street. Your life flashed before your eyes as you tried to figure out a quick solution. You immediately dropped off the two other dogs, on their side of the park and ran across the street. You glanced at the skate park, and you saw a boy in a white hoodie with the golden retriever cradled in his arms.

Of course it was Lucas who found Coco during his little escape. You even saw a boy with a different pastel colors on his windbreaker cooing at the puppy as well. When you were approaching the two boys, you could hear Lucas talking to the dog in a slightly higher pitch while the darker haired boy was rubbing Coco’s head.

“Lucas,” you said and both boys turned back, “Sorry about Coco running through the skate park. Her leash broke right when we got to the dog park.”

“Y/n right? This is your dog?” he asked while unconsciously petting Coco.

“Yeah, that’s right and no he is not mine. I walk my neighbor’s dogs for my summer job,” You replied.

“Well good thing Jeno got him before someone’s skateboard could trample him,” Lucas said while handing Coco back to you. You assumed that Jeno was the boy in the pastel colored windbreaker.

“Thanks again Jeno and Lucas, I’ll catch you guys later. The job is calling,” You thanked him while walking back to the dog park with Coco in your hands.

“It was no biggie,” Lucas said as he waved, “Bye y/n and Coco.”

A week later, you decided it would be nice to pay back Lucas and Jeno considering they saved you from losing your summer job. Again, you walked to the skate park that has become so familiar to you, and approached Lucas again.

“Hey, I was wondering after you finished skating, would you and Jeno like to get ice cream from the ice cream truck? It’s to thank you for saving me from losing my job,” You asked.

“Oh that’s sweet! Jeno isn’t here though. He went on a date with his boyfriend,” Lucas explained.

“Is that so? He can get his ice cream next time then,” You said not wanting your scheme to fail.

“Okay, sounds like a plan to me,” Lucas replied then went to grab his belongings in a corner, and walked out of the skatepark.

Lucas and you were walking side by side towards the ice cream truck. Your heart was beating a little faster because you were excited to see the events unfold. _Will I get to know about him more?_ you thought to yourself. It was crazy to even think this was happening when two weeks ago you were just watching him from afar.

It was silent going to the truck, and you could sense the awkward tension. You broke the silence by saying, “What ice cream are you getting?”

“I am a very simple man, and I get vanilla,” Lucas said and you chuckled, “And I take you are a rainbow sherbet person?”

“Actually I’m more of a cotton candy person,” You answered and there was a look of disgust on his face.

“What? It’s actually pretty good! I bet you haven’t even given it a try,” You said trying to defend yourself.

“You’re right about that because out of all the good flavors they offer, you choose cotton candy!” He argued.

Before you were able to explain your side, both of you reached the ice cream truck. He ordered his plain vanilla, and when you ordered your “disgusting” cotton candy flavor, you heard a chuckle come out of Lucas causing you to shoot him a mean glare.

Both of you then walked to the nearest park bench, and ended up conversing about each other’s lives and interests. You learned a little about his family life and how he has little brother named Chenle, and how he just finished his first year of college. He also told you about his interests (besides skating) and his favorite colors. You also end up telling him about how you come from a big family and your college major and how you’ve lived in this city since you were born. You also explained what your summer job, and the situation with Coco.

After you guys were snapped out of your long conversation, the sun has almost set. “Oh wow, where has the time gone?” You said.

He replied, “When you like what you are doing, time feels like it passes faster, but in reality you are just more invested in what you are doing rather than time itself.”

“Wow, you are one philosophical man. That’s cute,” You answered without realizing the slip of the compliment.

“Oh, you think I’m cute?” He teased while wriggling his eyebrows.

“Yes, but don’t think about it too much,” You replied while walking back towards your house.

Lucas insisted and persisted that he should walk you home, but you resisted even if he looked adorable with a pout. Before he skated in the opposite direction from the way to your house, he said, “I am glad you approached me at the park. Thank you for the ice cream. You are a really good person, y/n.”

Once you got home, you realized two things. For one, you didn’t think that three sentences could make one smile so hard. After Lucas, said those nice words, you felt yourself blushing and smiling from ear to ear on the whole way back home.

Also, you didn’t think your infatuation could turn into something more. It was one thing to watch Lucas skate and hop on ramps, but getting to know who he is when he’s not on a skateboard was a different ballgame. He was like a boy straight out of a movie, and the fact you learned the little details about him made your heart swell. Not only that, he trusted you enough to tell you that information, when you’ve only really interacted two times before that. It wasn’t hard to crush on a guy like him.

Following your little ice cream rendezvous, you guys would hang out even more. For example, while Taeyong’s three little angels were at the dog park, he would go inside as well and play with them. You learned that he absolutely LOVED dogs, and dogs loved him. When Coco sees him walk through the gate, she runs to him always begging to get craddled in his arms which causes other dogs wanting to experience the feeling as well.

You guys would also visit the little cute cafes in the park’s neighborhood and talk more. From this, you learned that Lucas has a huge appetite, and after going to one cafe eating a big meal, he would want more.

You also finally treated Jeno to his ice cream for getting Coco from her leash mishap that occured weeks ago. He also invited his boyfriend, Renjun, who understood your liking of the cotton candy flavor (even if he didn’t totally agree with it) when Jeno and Lucas were teasing you.

To say, you and Lucas were not getting close was an understatement. You guys were hanging out three times a week more or less, and you guys finally exchanged numbers and social media accounts. You secretly thought of your cafe meetings and other hangouts dates, but you felt like you were getting too ahead of yourself. And you were.

One day, after eating at SM Cafe, you were playfully arguing about something while walking towards the ice cream truck in the park he said, “Bro, that’s impossible.”

Oh my god, _He brozoned me_ you thought. You were kind of sad; because, as you thought your relationship was progressing romantically, he thought of it as a friendship.

Before you guys went your separate ways, he also said, “Bye, y/n. I am happy we have became such close friends.”

After parting ways, you couldn’t help but think about the words bro and friend. _Did he think of you as one of the guys? Were you only just a friend to him?_ You thought as you got ready for bed. You’d think he would get a slight hint about your feelings when you called him cute, or when you start blushing when he would randomly blurt out a compliment towards you. All of that time spent together trying out different cafes, hanging out till dark, and eating ice cream meant something different to him compared to what you thought.

The summer was nearing its end, and Taeyong came back from his vacation. You now had no reason to go to the park anymore to meet Lucas. You thought it was time to try something different and see if Lucas could try and initiate a hang out. You’ve realized it is always you who asks if you guys could go places and hang out. And when following that plan, during the span of ten days there was no texts or plans made to see each other.

On the eleventh day, he simply texts you **ice cream truck? at 4?**. The text made your heart skip a beat. You went to the park dressed up a little more than usual, hoping there would be a slight romantic progress. When you got to the park, he was wearing a black sweater with folded sleeves, black jeans, and white old school vans. He also had an ice cream cone filled with your favorite flavor in one hand, and a cone of plain vanilla in another.

“Hey! There’s my beautiful friend,” Lucas said while handing you the ice cream filled cone and initiating a short hug, “It has been so long since we hung out.”

The word friend stung, but you decided to let it slide; because, he initiated this hang out. _He wanted to see you, and he called you beautiful!_ You thought positively. Both of you went to sit at your usual bench.

“So, I take your neighbor has come home from vacation?” Lucas asked.

“Oh yes! I forgot to tell you about it, but yes he has, and I made some coin,” You said causing him to laugh, but then awkward silence erupted between you guys again.

“I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you in so long. I’ve been busy,” he apologized while he finished his cone.

“It’s okay,” you reassured, “School is almost near us again, and we don’t have to always be hanging out-”

Before you finished rambling, Lucas said, “I met a girl.”

At that moment you realized one thing: you didn’t know a simple sentence could shatter your heart. You tried your best not to cry or even show one bit of sadness.

“That’s amazing!” You exclaimed even it was an obvious lie to yourself, “Who’s the special girl?”

Your mind was still replaying those four words, in his deep voice you have grown to love hearing. Your composure was faltering with each second that passed by, and you were so close to tears.

He continued to talk about the lucky girl. He talks about her with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile you’ve never seen before. He was describing how beautiful she was and how he was so excited for her and you to meet.

You didn’t even realize it, but the tears that you did not want to fall have fell from your eyes. You heard him pause from his confession of love, and his happy expression quickly changed to a concerned one.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying?” he asked.

“It’s nothing really. I am just so happy for you. I have to go home now, my parents and I are going to get dinner. Goodbye Lucas.” You quickly said while you got up and walked as fast as you can to your house.

“Something’s up. Please tell me what’s wrong,” He said grabbing your shoulders in order to stop you from running away from him.

“You should really see yourself when you talk about her. The sparkle in your eyes. The huge smile you show. I could tell you really like her, and I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy, but I can’t help feeling envious over her. I wish I was the one who gave you that look in your eyes and that smile on your face when you would talk about me. I thought we were on the same page, but now I could see our intentions are different. Goodbye Lucas,” you confessed with more tears. You tried to break away from his hold, but he was too strong.

“So let me get this straight: you like me?” he asked with confusion on his face.

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter anymore. You chose someone else,” You kissed his cheek and pulled away from his hold, “Goodbye Lucas.”

You ran home leaving Lucas standing there at the park. Once you were at home, you went straight for your room, and cried your eyes out. Your impulsiveness decided it would be best to delete his number off your phone and unfollow on all of your social media accounts. You also archived the pictures of you guys that you posted. You didn’t want to be reminded of him.

More time had passed by and summer had officially ended for you. It was move in day at your university. Luckily, your school was two cities away from your hometown, so you didn’t have to be in the place that reminded you so much of him. After you left him in the park, you haven’t seen him. He hasn’t tried to call you. Your relationship with Lucas was at its end point, and you knew it was for the best.

A month into your second year of college, while you were in the process of moving on from him; your friends said set you up with a boy named Mark. He was cute and took you out to get ice cream. The once cotton candy flavor you loved tasted bland. He asked you if there would be a second date, but you turned him down; because the beautiful skater boy was still on your mind.

Three weeks later, when you got out of your 3pm class, you saw Renjun and Jeno walking hand in hand.

“Renjun! Jeno!” you called out to them.

“Hey y/n. Long time no see. How’s school?” Renjun asked.

“It’s starting to get more stressful, but nothing I can’t handle. And how is it for you guys?” I asked.

Before Renjun could answer, Jeno cut him off and blurted out, “Lucas broke it off with that girl he told you about. He told me everything they did together reminded him of you.”

You stood there in complete shock. You thought Lucas really liked that girl.

Renjun being completely embarrassed by his boyfriend’s confession felt it was the best time to end this conversation. “Bye y/n! Sorry about Jeno, he hates when Xuxi is sad.”

“Xuxi?” You asked.

“Xuxi is one of Lucas’s names but in Mandarin pronunciations. He didn’t tell you that?” Renjun asked already walking away from you.

“No, he didn’t. I guess I don’t know as much about him as I thought I did,” You said.

A few months after that encounter and being indulged in all the college school work, your fall semester came to an end. This meant winter break, back home.

To be honest, your feelings for Lucas have been on pause. It’s not like you meant for it to happen; it’s just that school has been majority of your life this year. There are times when you remember him, and you can’t help but smile. Like when you get your cotton candy ice cream, it reminds you about the times when he would tease you.

Once you got home (which was not a far journey), your mom asked you to get some last minute ingredients for your holiday dinner. You were in the produce section, when you heard his voice. It felt comforting to hear him after a long time, but you still didn’t have the heart to see him. Not now and definitely not here. Therefore, you got the things you needed, checked out in the express lane, and went home fast.

After all the holiday festivities had died down, Taeyong wanted to go on an extravagant weekend getaway, so he asked you to dog sit again. That meant going to the dog park, and maybe seeing Lucas again.

On the walk to the dog park, you kept thinking about how you were not going to see him, and how he’s probably spending time with his family. Or he was like Taeyong and decided to go to on a weekend extravaganza. You thought about all the different circumstances on why you wouldn’t see him, but there was a little part of you that was holding on to him being there.

Once you got at the dog park with Coco, Olaf, and Lilo, you decided to sit on the bench inside the park. You were watching the different dogs run wild and some fetching balls that you forgot about looking at the skatepark to see if Xuxi was there. When you did check:

He wasn’t there.

You were relieved, but somewhat disappointed. You wanted to talk to him so bad and at least be friends with him again, but you don’t know how you could face him after everything that’s happened. You kept thinking about all the possible reasons why he wasn’t there, but then your chain of thought was stopped when you heard someone clear their throat.

“Y/n, we need to talk,” He said. You knew that it was Xuxi from the way he said your name.

“Hi, Xuxi. It has been a long time,” You replied.

“The way you say it is so adorable which is beside the point right now. I need to explain myself,” Lucas said, “One thing I forgot to tell you during our first ice cream date is I like writing poetry, and after that day you left me at the park, I went home and wrote this for you.”

 _“Do you think about me too?_  
Do you always cry? When it rains  
When the pains come in shame  
When the fame is a jade and I’m born to be made  
But the cost of the fade I’ve got quickly to shade  
Ever quickly to hate burning like a serenade  
Burning like my hurricanes  
When you said it was wrong  
Even if there is a right  
Now I can only dream about you holding me tight  
Can you hold me tight?”

You felt tears coming down from your eyes after he recited his poem. It was beautiful. To think that he wrote something about you and about how he felt just touched your soul.

“I know the last time we talked I said I liked someone else, and I did, yet whenever we went on dates, everything reminded me of you. I daydreamed what it would be like if I went on that date with you. The first time it happened I thought it was because we hung out so much I was so used to your presence, but after the third date, I realized that I had feelings for you. So * broke it off with her, and I tried finding you. I went to all the cafes we ate at, I sat at our park bench everyday just in case you went to go get ice cream, and I even approached Taeyong. When Renjun and Jeno told me that you went to their university, I thought it was for the best for us. That we weren’t meant to be. But then today when I went to the skatepark, I saw you walking with Olaf, Coco, and Lilo from a mile away, and I knew I had to talk to you. No matter the outcome,” Xuxi explained.

The sincerity and vulnerability you heard through his voice made you sob even more. The fact he went through all that trouble to find you was a big sign to give whatever you two had a chance.

“Xuxi, I’m sorry I put you through all that trouble just to talk to me. The time we spent apart made me realize even more that I like you so much. The little things always reminded me of you. I like you so much that sometimes it hurts. I am really happy you decided to talk to me because my stubbornness wouldn’t have approached you,” You said.

“Sometimes if you want something to happen, you must take matters into your own hands,” he replied.

“True that. How do you think I got your name?” You said while looking into his eyes. You leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was short and full of passion. It was like all the time we spent apart from each other paid off.

While you guys were nose to nose, Lucas said, “Who knew all of that awkwardness would lead to something so beautiful?” 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was one of the first aus i’ve written in a long time. constructive criticism is appreciated :) and follow my twitter @pinwheeivevo


End file.
